Combat Shotgun
The Combat Shotgun is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * ** ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 250)|mobility = *110 (legacy) *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * *Big Buddy (Grenade Launcher)}} Appearance It is a dark-gray automatic combat shotgun with the 2X scope, 50-round drum magazine, and a HE (high-explosive) grenade launcher. Strategy It has devastating damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *Its grenades from the grenade launcher defies gravity, so use this as your advantage when facing groups of enemies. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *Beware of the accuracy. In a short amount of time, it can easily become inaccurate, even in close range. *Take advantage of its high fire rate, firing 8 rounds/second. *Use a grenade launcher in case of emergency. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Never be fooled by its efficiency and its low range., as this can damage players regardless of the range. Counters *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the Minigun Shotgun while attacking the opponent, as the range on the Predator is very limited when it comes to power. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Try to waste their ammo by going to far, but beware if they switch to long-ranged weapons or Grenade Launcher, both of which can defeat this tactic. *Attack the user when he is reloading. *Knock its users with an area damage weapon. *Stay away from its users' sight since it is an automatic shotgun paired with an underbarrel grenade launcher, which is even worse than you think. VS Minigun Shotgun *Advantages **Has a high damage. **Has 50 rounds. **Has 99 fire rate. **Has lesser wwight. *Neutral **Requires skill. **An automatic shotgun. *Disadvantages **Expensive Trivia *This is based on the Turkish AKSA Int Arms Safir T-14 semi-automatic shotgun. **However, it bears resemblance to AR-15 in terms of the feed system. **The scope does 2X zoom in-game while in real-life it does not. **It has a fire rate higher than the real-life counterpart. *This competes with the Minigun Shotgun due to its high fire rate. *This is the fastest firing shotgun in Pixel Gun 3D. *From the looks of it, it resembles the carbine, but considering that it has a bullet spread, it is a mishmash form of the carbine and shotgun. *Its price was reduced from 560 to 340 in the 15.4.0 update. *Its efficiency system was updated in the 15.8.0 update, making the effieincy cap value to 59. *Its mobility was reduced from 120 to 110 in 16.7.0 update. *The sub-attribute "Cluster Detonator" was replaced by the "Cluster Bomb" in the 17.5.0 update. At the same time, it now costs only gears (see the template). Category:Shotgun Category:Automatic Category:Grenade launcher Category:Grenade launch Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary